1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to child safety seats and more particularly to a child safety seat with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A child safety seat is designed for the safety of a child seated on a passenger car. Typically, a headrest is provided on a top of a commercially available child safety seat for the purposes of safety, comfort, and protecting a child from injury or death during collisions.
For accommodating children of different heights and adjusting headrest height, China Utility Model No. CN201086654Y published on Jul. 17, 2007 entitled “Height adjustment mechanism for headrest of a child safety seat” discloses a height adjustment mechanism for chair headrest. Its characteristics are that a recess is provided in a support plate, locking slots are biased by a spring, locking blocks are provided, and a locking blocks seat is secured to a backrest so that locking and unlocking of the headrest can be effected. However, its adjustment operation is inconvenient, its structural components are complicated, precision requirements of the recess and the locking slots are relatively high, and its manufacturing is not convenient. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.